clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alex001/PSLE is OVER, Project AllPage ANNOUNCED!
Ehlo there! I am belated for the PSLE is over and done with. I will make this short and sweet, but still full of detail, so please do read. Prologue: PSLE is OVER. Now that the dreaded PSLE has finally ended, my productivity would increase probably tenfold, or at least, threefold. If anyone sees me, you'll probably be seeing me for another six hours if I had just logged in. With this, I shall continue to my main tipic. 1. What if... The What if... story is open for reading. It would be great if Explorer and TS help with this for this involves the Bureau of Fiction and the Fourth Wall. If you're not familiar with the backstory, 'What if...' is a collection of predicted scenarios asked by users. To accompany the scenario, opinions would be given by fellow characters. Ask away on the talk page, even though its not created as I write this. 2. Dan and Tammy. By this Friday, I would create the Dan and Tammy article, which describes the tales of Tammy chasing Dan Beronews. If you're not familiar with Tammyshroom or Dan Beronews, click their respective articles. Any ideas, please propose it here, for I would discuss with Dan and TurtleShroom so that the story is, in a way, genuine. Dan and Tammy would be free game and anyone would edit it, but all intellectual rights belong to TurtleShroom, Dan Beronews/Anniemoose98 and Alex001. 3. Nations of Antarctica. The countries in Antarctica are a bit disorganized. First off, I would like MAI to no longer be a free republic of the USA. Second, there seems to be an overload of human country parodies on the database, which is not needed for we are in the human world. Frankteere and Magyaria are good examples. It is best if there is only one country parody but with cross-references to other countries nearby, like MAI being a parody of Singapore but having Malaysian references or East Pengolia, being a reference to Communism and its subtopics. 4. Flags. Which brings me to my next point - flags. I know decorating flags are all the fun, but if it doesn't hurt, could you make it simpler? MAI's flag would be revised in due time, so it is best if the flag could have less words or look less informal, but still maintain the fun and spirit. The second flag of the USA is an example of a good, simple but fun flag. Sorry if anyone's offended. MAIN EVENT. PROJECT ALLPAGE. Today is the day I announce Project AllPage. Project AllPage is... ' Tabloid's Book of Penguin Records ' Okay. This would be a super large project commencing soon. This would contain records for every single category, with polls and so on. There would also be nominees and 'almost-made-in' sections. These would be colored neatly using the best of what wikitext has. So, how is this 'AllPage'? Every single character would be involved, probably be involved or in some way, related. You see, there would be at least four 'almost-made-it' or nominees for each category, and those unfilled could be filled in by an LQA character, place or item. We would make it unique, and unique it would be for the wackiest and weirdest of categories would be included! More details given out soon. ---- This is quite about it. No epilogue, this is the epilogue. Thanks for reading and Big Balls! Category:Blog posts